


Soft

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of domestic bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

Sandry dusted the pollen from her skirt, shaking the little bits of yellow into the playful wind. Tris and Daja had long ago left for the morning market, intent on finding new books and selling some wares. Sandry had opted to stay at home, puttering around the unfamiliar settings. Though she’d stayed with Daja for the last few weeks, she still felt out of place.

“Hey Duchess,” Briar greeted her, a hand on his hip as he rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead. The spring sun hadn’t intimidated him at first- until he’d realized just how warm one could get standing in it for a while. “Enjoying the weather?”

Sandry smiled and sat in the shade, nodding. “Of course.” She sat quietly, watching Briar work and taking in the moment.


End file.
